Ice poles
by KlikStar
Summary: It was a hot day in Midgar, but this wasn't what made Zack sweat. Perhaps it had more to do with the not-so-innocent cadet, who's mouth sucked eagerly on the delicious treat. Rated M with a Yaoi WARNING!


**_This is just something that came to me one hot and fun filled day._**

**_It is rated M because of its content (Yaoi WARNING!) so please don't read if it's going to upset you._**

**_I don't own any of the characters, they are the creation of Square Enix. _**

**_I hope you enjoy and please remember that reviews are greatly appreciated._**

**_--_**

Ice poles

It was a hot day in Midgar and the sun was beating down on the compound, offering no signs of retreat, but this wasn't what had the young 1st class so hot and bothered. No, the thing which had Zack sweating was the fact that the cadets around him were all eating ice poles. The soldier groaned for the hundredth time trying desperately to look away from the bright innocent faces of the young men as they eagerly sucked on their delicious treats.

Silently Zack had to admit, he actually enjoyed ice poles. They were cool when you were hot and the fruity taste was enjoyable, but damn it they were everywhere and didn't these cadets know how their faces looked as they sucked happily on them. Had anyone been looking closely, then they would have seen the soldiers eyes begin to glaze over slightly as he watched the delighted faces around him. 'Stop it' he scolded himself, snapping out of the dazed state, this was not the time to get distracted by such...

Unfortunately the thought was quickly lost to a barrage of other less polite images and Zack shock himself to clear them away quickly.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked himself, frustrated at how easily he was being distracted. "They're just frozen flavoured ice, no different to ice cream, just a dessert, a very long ... hard... phallic looking dessert." The soldier groaned loudly, realising that his mind was once again drifting where it should not. 'You're doing it again' he scolded himself for his apparent lack of self control.

Right then Zack decided he was going to hunt down and personally kill whichever inconsiderate, sex driven, mad-man had decided to give out ice poles to the cadets. Ok so maybe the sex crazed part was just him, but the guy still needed to be taught a lesson for putting the soldier through such a torturous ordeal.

"Gaia, help me" he cried out waving his hands above his head at the sky and making several people look at him.

"Oopps, sorry" he apologised sheepishly, quickly moving away.

If he could just get out of there, maybe to the office, or home or somewhere, anywhere would do.

He had barely made it round the corner when he saw him, his saving grace in this sea of inhumanity, surely Cloud wouldn't have stooped so low as to ...

"No" Zack breathed, more to himself than anyone else.

There in front of him stood his Cloud, his sexy little cadet, and he was eating an ice pole. Zack's heart flip flopped in his stomach.

Of course Cloud's ice pole was going to be pink, wasn't it. He knew the cadet liked Strawberry flavoured things so it made sense for him to have a strawberry flavoured ice pole, but it just wasn't fair right now. Zack watched mesmerised as Cloud held the long pink ice pole between his lips, and drew it out slowly before pushing it back into this mouth. The sight left nothing to the imagination as the soldier's mind raced through a series of arousing images.

Zack felt the sweat roll down his back and a tightness form in his trousers. "Thanks a lot" he mumbled to the sky, shifting his legs to try and relieve some of the pressure which was quickly forming.

"Hey Zack, you ok?"

Zack gaze became fixed on Cloud lips which were now a deeper shade against his pale complexion, and slightly swollen from the cold, making them even more irresistible. The soldier hoped his eyes weren't betraying him and all the naughty thoughts going through his head right now.

"Ummm yea" he choked out.

Cloud smiled, almost knowingly before putting the ice pole back in his mouth and sucking on it... deliberately.

A low growl escaped Zack's lips as he watched the amusement flash in Cloud's eyes

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yep" Cloud replied cheerfully

Zack could actually feel the muscles in his throat move in time with Cloud's, as the blonde cadet slowly drew the ice pole back between his lips, sucking it gentle, and swallowed a mouthful of that delicious cool flavoured liquid.

Cloud's soft laughter brought him snapping out of his inappropriate thoughts and left him glaring at the cadet.

"Don't be upset" Cloud soothed apologetically

He could see the frustration forming in the soldier's eyes and understood very well what the current situation must be doing to the poor man's mind.

"You know, these things are pretty good for something else" Cloud informed Zack thoughtfully

"Yea, like what?" Zack pouted

Cloud smiled knowing that the soldier could never keep angry at anyone for long, especially him.

"Let me show you"

With that Cloud took Zack's hand and led him to the soldier's apartment keeping the ice pole between his lips the whole time.

As soon as the apartment door was closed Cloud swung them around and pushed Zack gently against the wall. He then removed the ice pole from between his lips and began to place light kisses along the soldier's cheek, following the curve of his jaw, down the exposed throat and ending just below Zack's ear. The soldier moaned as he felt a shiver run through his body, as cool lips kissed his heated skin. He drew in a small gasp as hands, which were not his own, began to undo his uniform and lower his trousers and boxers.

The tight feeling was suddenly gone and Zack gasped when cool fingers touched the hot swollen flesh between his legs. His whole body shuddered at the touch, at the mixture of heat and cold, as Cloud's hand began to move over the tender flesh.

"Sweet Gaia" Zack breathed once he had regained some control of his body.

He looked at Cloud with lust filled eyes and smiled when he saw the cadet smiling back up at him.

"Ok?" the blonde asked his eyes shining.

"You know, I'm not normally a fan of the cold, but I could work with this" the soldier joked breathlessly.

"But we haven't even got to the best part."

Before Zack could ask the cadet what he meant Cloud began to move, slowly letting his body slide down the soldiers, until he was kneeling at Zack's feet.

"Cloud?" Zack asked softly.

Cloud smiled at him for a moment and then moved forward. Zack gasped when cool lips suddenly placed themselves around his erection and moaned loudly as the feeling of cold and heat swept through him. The soldier marvelled at the sensations Cloud was creating in him. The cadet's lips were cool, yet his mouth was quickly becoming warm with Zack inside it, and as the blonde moved up and down the soldier's hard length Zack could feel himself begin to tremble.

He groaned again as Cloud fingers set to work on his inner thighs, tracing up between his legs to push between the toned muscle cheeks of his backside. The cadet's fingers were still cool to the touch and, even though the feeling should have been unpleasant, the sensation of it was driving Zack insane.

Zack drew in a deep breath and tried to calm his body, tried to regain control of his thundering heart, but he was fighting a losing battle. He was already so close, his inappropriate thoughts from early having already played a part in his arousal. Now it was all he could do to hang on. He gripped Clouds head gently in one hand, his fingers lacing in with the soft hair on the boys head, the other placed firmly against the wall to brace himself.

He tried to focus on making the moment last longer, on calming the burning need within him, but Cloud never gave him a chance. One cool finger suddenly found its way into this body and managed to touch him in just the right place, as hot suction was applied around him in Cloud's mouth.

Zack cried out as the orgasm ripped through him, forcing himself to stay against the wall, as he released his seed into the blonde's mouth where the cadet drank him down easily.

Zack's hand fell limply to his side as Cloud moved away from the soldier's body, putting a bit of space between them. The cadet couldn't help but smile as the soldier slid to the floor in front of him.

"Damn it, Spiky. I love your demonstrations" Zack gasped between breaths, reaching out to pull the blonde in for a tight embrace

"I take it you also like ice poles" Cloud said playfully with a smile on his face.

"Sure do" he said leaning in for a kiss. He couldn't help but notice how warm the cadet's lips had now become.


End file.
